Just a Small Favor
by L is for Left
Summary: Shane needs a favor from Nate, but Nate isn't too thrilled about it. Oneshot


**Hey guys, while writing a different story I got an idea to make this one. Basically, Shane needs Nate to help him, but Nate isn't too thrilled about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

Just a Small Favor

"I'm not doing it," Nate told Shane for the tenth time. They were sitting out on the docks by the lake at Camp Rock. They had been there for what seemed like hours and Nate would rather stay there for hours than give into Shane.

"Please, Nate, I really need your help. It's just a small favor," Shane begged trying to use his puppy dog eyes.

"Can't you ask Jason?" Nate asked not falling for the puppy dog eyes.

"Jason's on a date with Peggy and he won't be back for a few hours. Besides, you're already here," Shane persuaded.

There was a silent pause. "Your thinking," Shane said.

"Am not," Nate said too quickly.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No! I'm not! Now we're done with that," Nate yelled at Shane.

"So, will you do it?" Shane asked.

There was another silent pause. Finally, Nate spoke, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Shane exclaimed and hugged Nate.

"Have I ever mentioned to you that I have personal space issues?" Nate said as he pulled out of Shane's embrace. Nate did not like personal contact. Everyone knew that. Especially Shane.

Shane laughed. "You may have mentioned it here and there. Now come on, into the canoe."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Nate groaned and got into the canoe.

The two rowed out to the middle of the lake and Nate was still not too thrilled as to what was about to happen. "Let's just get this over with," Nate muttered.

"Ok, so you're going to be Mitchie, so act like her. I want this to be as real as possible. Got it?" Shane instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it," Nate grumbled.

Shane got on one knee and reached out and grabbed Nate's hand, which of course, caused Nate to squirm. "Mitchie, I promise to love-, wait no, that's not right. Ok, start over." Shane rambled.

"I don't have all day, Shane," Nate complained.

"Ok, Mitchie, when we first met-, wait no, I actually think the first time was right," Shane said.

"Shane, just do it already!" Nate yelled, his patience faltering.

"Alright, Mitchie, I promise to love you the rest of my life. When we first met I knew there was something special about you and ever since then I've fallen more in love with you each day. You are the woman I love," Shane said still holding Nate's hand and looking deep into his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is; will you marry me?"

Nate, feeling extremely uncomfortable now, didn't know what to say. So he just stood there waiting to see what Shane would do.

"Mitchie, you're not answering my question," Shane told Nate.

'_Is he paranoid?'_ Nate thought still standing still. "Uh…I'm not marrying you, Shane," he finally spoke.

"What?" Shane asked. He sounded like he was about to break into a sob fest.

"Uh…Shane! I'm Nate! Not Mitchie! I'm not marrying you! When you ask Mitchie, your girlfriend, she will probably say yes, but I most definitely will not!" Nate yelled in a rant to Shane.

"Oh, right, sorry, I think I just got to into it," Shane said.

"You think?" Nate scoffed.

As Shane rose to his feet Nate got an idea. "Hey, Shane, I just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you," Nate said rising to his feet.

"Really?" Shane asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah, totally," he smirked and pushed Shane into the lake.

Shane arose from the water soaking wet. "What was that for?"

"For proposing to me!" Nate yelled back playfully.

Shane swam to the edge of the canoe. "Help me up, Nate."

Nate grabbed Shane's hand to pull him up, but instead, Shane pulled Nate into the lake with him. "Hey!" Nate yelled as he was doused with the waters of the lake.

Nate splashed Shane and then Shane splashed Nate. Before long, the two best friends were in a full out water fight. Just like they use to do when they were campers. And to think, this all started with Shane proposing to Nate.

**I always try to end with a happy ending. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
